mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Mark Deckard
Colonel Mark Deckard Universe Maveric Universe Real Name Marcus Joseph Richard Deckard Aliases Deckard the Destroyer,Deckard the Avenger,Deckard the Death Merchant, Identity Secret Occupation Adventurer, Mercenary Soldier of Fortune. Citizenship United States of America Place of Birth Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Occupation Adventurer; former mercenary, assassin, espionage agent, soldier.Former agent, intelligence agent, soldier and commando leader, parachuting instructor, stunt flier Known Relatives Cassandra Deckard (Wife), Nicholas Deckard (Son),Richard RickDeckard {Son} Patricia "Trisha" Dechard (Daughter), Matt Deckard (Brother), Arlene (Sister-in-law),General Nicholas Marvin Deckard {father],Matt Deckard {Younger Brother]-inside Star Trek joke.Richard Dechard {Son}-inside Bladerunner joke .Dawn (sister), Michael, Luthor Deckard (alleged ancestor, deceased) Identity Publicly known Citizenship U.S.A. Group Affiliation Formerly C.I.A., liaison to MI-5, O.S.S., Howling , U.S. Marines,[Omega Warriors Devision John Hardiman Education High school, possibly unfinished; extensive military and intelligence training Height 7'1" Weight 221 lbs. Eyes Brown Hair Brown, white at temples Powers Abilities Colonel Mark Deckard has trained as a paratrooper, Ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. Deckard has completed Green and Black Beret Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the O.S.S. (Office of Special Services) and a liaison of the MI-5 (British Secret Intelligence). He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the Army, and holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. Deckard has honed his fighting skills , perhaps the world's finest unarmed-combat expert. Like many Alpha Omega Warriors,Deckards superior genetically augmented physiology is slowing the process of aging in his body. In his youth, Deckard learned to fly planes and wing walking. Paraphernalia has access to some of the most advanced technology on Earth; he often wears a bulletproof, fireproof uniform of Kevlar and Beta Cloth, and always carries some sort of firearm. First Appearance =Colonel Mark Deckard-Hologhost and the Mechine= Colonel Mark Deckard-Alpha Omega Warrioris a fictional cyborg published created by Maveric Comics.Veteran of Earth's Third World War-otherwise sometimes called the Kalladon War,from 2154-to 2166.Afterwards,Colonel Deckard becomes a free agent Powers Much of his body has been replaced by artificial materials, granting him superhuman physical abilities. His abilities vary over time as his components wear out and are replaced. His artificial left eye grants him telescopic, microscopic and infrared vision. An internal thermo-nuclear generator powers him and his mind was computer-augmented mainly due to the Hypermentation Implants and Guider GemTechnology, granting him advanced scanning capacity, enhanced physical and mental skills and an extensive information database. The computer acted as a second personality, which he spoke with and issued orders, usually antagonistically. Deckard has a third personality (a seeming manifestation of his link the hologhost of his girlfreind [[Cassandra Fate ) that acts as his consciense and give him tactical data.Cassandra also acts his holographic guardian,being she is able to move around his local environment He still requires oxygen, foodstuffs and periodic sleep. His body produces waste products, though he lacks both the equipment and fuel for reproduction. Some incarnations had boot jets enabling flight and/or modular limbs. Abilities Deathlok is a gifted intellect, brilliant military strategist and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, all of which was augmented by his computer. Physical appearance Mark Deckard is an imposing, 7-foot tall man with a flattop buzzcut, a falcon-like nose and a heavily scarred face, making either frightenning to his enemies He has a massive frame and is distinctly broad-shouldered, generally towering over his fellow characters. He is usually seen dressed in an overcoat, white Alpha Omaga Warrior Jumpsuite, leather pants and combat boots.Often Mark Deckard simply wear Alpha Omega Warriors Light Armored uniform under his trench coat for protection. Alpha-Omega Warriors Light Body Armor wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability. He carries a plasma pistol which draws its energy from its internal power source. Thus, the weapon can only be fired if in contact with the outlets in Deckard's hand. Deckard also possesses a collapsible plasma rifle capable of greater firepower with the same limitations, a supply of fragmentation plasma grenades, and a molybdenum steel knife. He wears a wrist bracelet that allows Deckard to override similar cybernetic operating systems, and an alloy shock dampening helmet. He sometimes uses a refitted fighter with a range of several hundred miles. Personality Colonel Mark Deckard is a vigilante who considers killing, kidnapping, extortion, coercion, threats of violence, and torture to be acceptable crime-fighting tactics. Driven by the deaths of his girlfreind, who were killed by the Ky'Vhan Mercenaries when the zombie like soldiers tried prevent the developement of advanced tactical holographic technology, the Deckard at first waged a one-man war on the mob and all criminals in general by using all manner of conventional war weaponry. His family's killers were the first to be slain. A war veteran, Colonel Deckard is a master of martial arts, stealth tactics, guerrilla warfare and a wide variety of weapons.In the book the creation of Colonel Deckard as a juxtaposition of his two biggest influences: film noir and medieval stories. The result was the idea for a character that can be called a futuristic "Conan/Deatlok in a trench coat." In the his good friend Dwight remarks "most people think Mark Deckard is crazy. He just had the rotten luck of being born in the wrong century. He'd be right at home on some ancient battlefield swinging an axe into somebody's face. Or in a Roman arena, taking his sword to other gladiators like him." Mark Deckard has an incredible level of strength which, coupled with his well developed fighting skills, allow him to bring down nearly anyone who challenges him or breaks his personal code of ethics with startling ease. Deckard is also fond of long trench coats, and immediately prior to killing someone in possession of such a coat, he often remarks something to the effect of "That's a damn fine coat you're wearing", after which he takes their coat, especially if the one he had was damaged.Has a laconic wit, especially in situations where he is fighting someone.Possesses a keenly acute sense of his surroundings. Deckard suffers from an unnamed mental condition that causes him to "get confused", which, judging from his own awareness of his illness and the effects it is shown to have, probably involves short-term memory loss and possibly hallucinations. Deckard also fears "turn(ing) into what they always said he was gonna turn into- a maniac, a psycho killer." , xxxxhis parole officer, supplies him with medication (presumably antipsychotics) through her girlfriend xxx to control these effects of his condition. xxxx , a psychiatrist, once tried to analyze him, but he claims she got "too scared." Mark Deckard pretends he doesn't have a particularly high intellect, but he shows a surprising amount of intelligence when needed, noticeably an ability to logically deduce confusing and complex events quite accurately, and his skills in combat also imply a degree of intelligence from a strategic viewpoint. However, in most situations he just smashes his way through conflicts, such as kicking down a door and sending police flying, or charging a squad of heavily armed cops whilst only armed with a hatchet. Mark Deckard has a well developed skill and a strong appetite for torture. He never blinks or seems to think twice about inflicting the slowest, most creative and painful death he can possibly implement on his worst enemies. He speaks in a soft, plain-spoken, and calm manner, almost bordering on the nonchalant, showing no sign of hesitation or fear, even while committing gruesome killings. He admits in that he never feels bad about killing hired hitmen, though he may show mercy when extracting information from them. He also shows little to no fear in dangerous situations, even when heavily outnumbered, and faces them with a dry laconic wit. Deckard, instead of panicking when cornered by several members of the SWAT team, upon being asked to open the door, he very calmly states "I'll be right out.", before successfully fighting his way out of the building. While Mark Deckard has no compunction about maiming and killing anyone he feels has wronged him or those close to him, even he has his limits. He is deeply afraid of winding up as "a maniac or a psycho killer" (as mentioned previously). He will only kill someone if, as Mark Deckard himself puts it, "I know for sure I ought to", making it a point to avoid unnecessarily hurting or killing those who have not earned it in his eyes. Addisional Abilities Write the second section of your article here. Col Mark Deckard's body was rebuilt into a cyborg body by Cyborg surgeon at Fate Enterprises,after World War III.. Deckards mechanical, cybernetic physiology granted him several superhuman powers including superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, and a computer augmented brain. The right arm and left half of his face are armored cybernetic implants. He wears a woven metal-mesh body suit of considerable durability. Deckard also carried a helium-neon laser pistol designed by the U.S. Army of his time, and a throwing dagger.Coupled with his staggering strength and finesse, Colonel Deckard is victorious in nearly every fight he is involved in, Deckard was a military academy graduate, and a brilliant military strategist. He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and proficient with knives, daggers, handguns, and laser pistols. Colonel Deckard possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and durability.As a Cyborg,Colonel Deckard can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye lences-augmented by macroscopic visors, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. Additionally, he possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. His techno-organic body parts possess enhanced strength and durability, and his techno-organic eye gives him enhanced eyesight, allowing him to see further than a normal human and in the infrared spectrum. He is also able to interface his techno-organic body parts with machinery, using them to hack into computers, open electronic locks, and travel through time.His cyborg body grants him the same powers as Manning, only with much greater strength, speed, and resistance to injury. He possesses a broad spectrum of visual and auditory powers. Deathlok has the ability to interface with virtually any computer system. He is also able to project his consciousness and sensory projections directly into the Net, making him able to executing a kind of direct hacking of computer systems far more efficient than a traditional computer hacking. His body can also target (nearly infallibly) multiple objects and track them. He could scan the entire electromagnetic spectrum, as well as enter computer systems. He has learned to use internal nano-bots to repair and alter both his organic and inorganic parts, enabling him to appear as either a humanoid cyborg, or completely human.His organic systems are supported by nanotech assemblers, which can repair damaged organics. He also has a very sophisticated A.I., capable of quickly making complex strategies and evaluating their chance of success. If requested, the A.I. can take control of the body to perform these operations. Colonel Deckard himself can augment his combat skills, but under computer-guided combat routines, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant with an extensive database of combat techniques and strategies.Mark Deckards most inique ability is tap into and interface with the holo ghost of his girlfreind Cassandra Fate. He hopes to one,revive her physical body,that been placed in suspended animation,within the hidden medical lad,under the Fate Enterprises,Inc.Tower One. *'Superhuman Sight and Hearing:' Deathlok's senses of sight and hearing are artificially enhanced to greater levels than an ordinary human. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances than an ordinary human and with perfect clarity. This same level of clarity extends into the infra red spectrum, allowing him to see perfectly in near total darkness. His sense of hearing is similarly heightened, allowing him to hear sounds ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds they can, but at much greater distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Deathlok possesses great superhuman strength and is currently able to lift approximately 85 tons. However, his design has the capacity to potentially lift as much as 150 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite his great size and bulk, Deathlok is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than even the finest human athlete. He can reach a top speed of 110 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deathlok's artificial musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the natural musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Deathlok's artifial skin and muscle tissues are considerably denser and more resistant to injury than the natural muscular of an ordinary human. Most of the bones in his body have been replaced with a titanium alloy, rendering them far more resistant to breakage than human bones. Deathlok is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his massive size, Deathlok's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Deathlok's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Weapons and abilities Colonel Mark Deckard is the recipient of multi-disciplinary military training from the U.S. Marine Corps/Alpha Omega Warriors Devision. While a Marine, he also received training from the U.S. Army and Navy as well as cross-training from the British SAS. In addition, since beginning his work Colonel Mark Deckard has used his military discipline and training techniques to update and expand his skills in areas that aid in his mission (disguise, acting, use of non-military weapons, etc.). From this training,Colonel Mark Deckard is proficient in not only basic infantry skills, but in special operations, which includes the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. He is highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, capture, and military intelligence. Also, he is trained in various forms of camouflage and stealth. From his airborne training, Colonel Mark Deckard is able to pack and maintain his own parachute rigs, as well as professionally control his landings, in daylight and at night. From his Navy UDT training, Colonel Mark Deckard is well-skilled in extended underwater operations, including demolitions. He is skilled with a great many types of explosives, ranging from simple dynamite to plastique to improvised explosives. His hand to hand combat skills are more than sufficient to allow him to incapacitate and kill men much stronger than he is, as well as to deal with groups of armed and unarmed enemies, killing them all without weapons if he deems it necessary. He is also extremely deadly in knife training, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the KA-BAR. Additionally, he is a precise marksman. He is thoroughly trained and experienced in unconventional ("guerilla") warfare. He is an armorer, a gunsmith, and an expert in field medicine. Colonel Mark Deckard's ever-changing arsenal of weaponry includes various automatic and semi-automatic rifles, and an array of handguns, fragmentation and tear gas grenades, other explosives, and combat knives. A personal favorite is his ballistic knife, which can launch its blade with lethal force. He commonly uses U.S. military weapons such as M16 assault rifles, M203 grenade launchers, M1911 pistols, M249 light machine guns, and Gerber Mark II combat knives. He maintains multiple safehouses and vehicles around the greater Manhattan area as well as multiple forged identities and bank accounts (most of the funds and equipment aiding him in his work being taken from the criminals he hunts). Colonel Mark Deckardhas a Kevlar uniform which protects him from most gunfire, though he can still suffer concussive injury or penetration from sufficient or repeated impacts. Colonel Mark Deckard has been using technology derived from super-villains and other costumed characters, such as: *The Green Goblin's pumpkin bombs Deadpool - Suicide Kings #5 and a modified Goblin Glider *''Anti-Venom: New Ways to Live'' #3 a Doctor Octopus tentacle that he can shrink down for easy storage via *Owl's Talons *Ghost's Gauntlets